El amor es un juego de pérdidas
by yupiyo
Summary: Cuando Takuya me dejó quedé hecha pedazos, creyendo que nunca nadie podría hacerme sentir como él lo hizo. Cuabdo vi a Takato aquel día en el café me llené de esperanzas. One-shot para el reto "Tiempo de shippear" del foro Mundo digital.


**Para leer esto les recomiendo la canción "love is a loosing game" de Amy Winehouse.**

 **Este reto participa en el reto "tiempo de shippear" del foro Mundo Digital.**

 **PD: digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y no a yupiyo (menos mal, ya que probablemente hubiera quedado sin final, conociéndome).**

 **PD2: la canción tampoco me pertenece.**

A veces, cuando me levanto por la mañana, me hago una pregunta: ¿hay algo que pueda comprobar todo lo que sé?

Sé que mi nombre es Izumi, que tango veintisiete años y que nací en Italia.

Sé que vivo en un departamento tan desastroso como mi vida amorosa.

Sé que alguna vez fui alguien especial, sé que alguna vez fui diferente a todo el resto, que tuve una oportunidad que mucha gente jamás llegaría a tener.

Sé que viajé al digimundo y sé que no fue un sueño.

Pero cuando mis ojos aún me pesan y los sueños aún pueden ser saboreados en la punta de mi lengua me cuestiono la veracidad ce mis conocimientos; ¿qué puede asegurarme que todo lo que sé es real? ¿Quién puede asegurarme que desperté como la chica que creía ser? ¿Quién puede asegurarme que el lugar en el que desperté es realmente mi cama?

 _Bueno, esa última pregunta afirma mucho más mi teoría desde que las veces que aquello me ha pasado son más de las que puedo contar con mis dedos._

Y después, mi mente parece deshacerse de esa cálida sensación y percatarse de las paredes de mi habitación, mi desordenado armario y mi deshecha cama. Es entonces cuando los recuerdos se vuelven nítidos y firmes, como si fuera imposible siquiera dudar sobre ellos.

—Agh, de verdad debo limpiar este lugar…—me quejé mientras salía de mi nido.

A comparación de las tibias y sueltas sabanas de mi cama, el resto de la habitación era invadida por el frío de la mañana. Intenté estirar mi camisón para que este cubriera mis piernas y me protegiera algo del frío, sin embargo ni siquiera llegué a cubrir mis rodillas.

—Y encender el calefactor de vez en cuando no estaría mal.

Entonces le dediqué una ojeada a la colección de fotos que tenía sobre un estante. En la primera de la izquierda había una de Takuya y yo cuando éramos aún bastante más jóvenes y el amor parecía ser un juego lo bastante simple y divertido como para durar para siempre.

Pero los dados no estaban a nuestro favor y, sin darnos cuenta, habíamos perdido la partida.

Con cartas y lágrimas, súplicas y llamadas a las tres de la mañana, intenté conseguir una segunda oportunidad. Pero Takuya jamás volvió a tirar los dados, o al menos no en nuestra mesa.

Tras darme cuenta de que estaba sola en eso, comencé a jugar sola. Lancé el dado una y otra vez en busca de alguna razón para encontrarle sentido, pero nada pasó, y comencé a perder más cosas que solo a Takuya, hasta que terminé siendo una solterona solitaria que ganaba dinero para ella misma con un trabajando en un starbucks, _genial._

A la derecha se encontraba una foto de mí y el resto de los "guardianes", le mayoría de nosotros con apenas unos doce años. Nos veíamos felices y llenos de esperanza, yo con mi ego hinchado gracias a los tres pretendientes que tenía en aquel pequeño grupo de niños.

Alguna vez fui una hermosa heroína, ahora era una damisela en peligro cuya situación era desconocida por cualquier héroe.

Y al final se encontraba la foto con más cantidad de gente, tomada hace aproximadamente un año o dos. En la foto me veía más bonita de lo que me siento en este momento, tal vez debido al hecho de que una vez más estaba con mis cuatro amigos que alguna vez habían salvado el digimundo conmigo. Junto a nosotros habían varios héroes más, como aquel grupo que se hacía llamar "los elegidos" — _aquel nombre siempre me sonó como una secta o algo parecido—_ y los "tamers" — _¿Por qué el nombre en inglés? Agh, no tenía ningún sentido—._

A diferencia de nosotros cinco, esos dos grupos de chicos estaban acompañados por sus propios y adorables digimon que estaban siempre dispuestos a ayudarlos y bla, bla bla.

¿Por qué yo no pude tener uno de esos? Tal vez en este momento podría estar ayudándome a limpiar el desastre en el que vivo y dándome consejos morales para superar el lío que tengo por vida.

—Vamos Izumi, no puedes simplemente quejarte de tu vida mientras miras fotos viejas, es hora de seguir adelante y prepararte para trabajar—intenté animarme—. En una de esas hoy sí que me llega un golpe de suerte…

Tras caminar hasta el baño y situarme frente al espejo me dediqué una mirada.

Soy un desastre, pero los desastres pueden ordenarse, ¿no?

 _Es una lástima que no sepa cómo hacerlo._

* * *

Está bien, voy a confesar algo: no trabajo en un Starbucks por simple casualidad. La verdad, es el mejor lugar en el que reponer mi orgullo; aparte de que el uniforme resalta mis curvas, de verdad me siento como una princesa en medio de cientos de chicas hípsters con atuendos extraños y sin sentido. Es el único momento en el que me siento como una mujer exitosa que es digna de admiración y respeto.

Me divierto bastante mirándolas de reojo mientras sirvo su café o la forma en la que intentan parecer despreocupadas de su aspecto mientras no paran de chequearse las uñas una y otra vez.

Uno de los tales "niños elegidos" suele pasar por ahí bastante seguido, se llama Takeru y sus atuendos calzan perfectamente con el ambiente del café—aunque debo admitir que a él se le ve bastante lindo—. A veces lleva a su novia—otra niña elegida— consigo, y es ella la que destruye mi pequeña burbuja de vida perfecta con su sonrisa de mujer enamorada y sus tiernas muestras de afecto.

Aquel día cuando cruzó la puerta y me saludó, aprovechó de comentarme que esperaría a Hikari—su novia— para tener una cita. Yo, como siempre, sonreí y le dije que les tendría lo de siempre, mientras en mi interior me preguntaba por qué no podía ser yo la que se sentaba con su mejor amigo de toda la vida a tomar café y hablar de la vida con una tierna y golpeable sonrisa en el rostro.

Sin embargo no era el único que me iba a encontrar ahí ese día, porque al poco rato un par de googles se aparecerían por la puerta a pedir un café.

El chico se llamaba Takato, y era de ese grupo con el ridículo nombre en inglés. Al igual que Takuya, insistía en ocupar los googles a pesar de estar ya en sus últimos veinte. Se veía incluso más ridículo que todas las chicas en el café, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que mi corazón se hiciera añicos cada vez que se miraba sus lentes.

 _¿Por qué todos ellos tienen que ser igual de ridículos como para usarlos? Creí que Takuya era el único raro en ese sentido, ¡pero hay tres más!_

Takato saludó a Takeru con la mano y posteriormente se acercó a mí.

—No me dijeron que harían una segunda reunión aquí—bromeó sacando su billetera.

—Si a esto llamas reunión significa que tenemos reuniones diarias.

Él sacó me tendió el dinero y yo lo recibí con una sonrisa.

—Vaya, hace tiempo que no veía a nadie del resto de los grupos—comentó mientras esperaba a mi lado—. El uniforme te queda bien.

 _Ja, él lo admitió._

—Gracias…—respondí intentando pensar en algún cumplido que hacerle— Los googles te quedan mejor que a Takuya.

No estaba segura de si estaba mintiendo o no. Por un lado siempre intenté convencer a Takuya de que se los quitara, que le restaban cinco años de edad; sin embargo él era Takuya, y de alguna forma yo siempre desearía volver a regañarlo recibiendo una de sus bromas y, finalmente, uno que otro beso para calmarme.

Pero probablemente si hiciera eso, él me ignoraría, despidiéndose con alguna frase seca como "no pudeo creer que sigas siendo tan molesta".

—Eh, Izumi…—murmuró Takuya sacándome de mis pensamientos— ¿Izumi?

Entonces me di cuenta de que me había perdido en mis pensamientos.

—Oh, lo siento—me disculpé un tanto avergonzada—, no dormí muy bien hoy. Ahora dime, ¿qué vas a pedir?

—Solo un capuccino, por favor.

—Un capuccino a la orden.

Y justo mientras atendía el pedido de Takato, la sonriente y encantadora Hikari cruzó la puerta con el lindo vestido celeste que yo había visto en mi tienda favorita ayer por la tarde. Literalmente parecía un ángel, el ángel que había caído en el café precisamente porque el destino quería hacerme sufrir.

Pero aquel lugar lleno de hípsters era mi reino, y mientras estuviera ocupando aquel uniforme sería la máxima autoridad, incluso más poderosa que el destino.

Tomé los cafés que había preparado específicamente para esa pareja y me acerqué con una sonrisa.

—¡Hola Hikari!—saludé alegremente mientras les tendía los cafés.

—Buenos días Izumi—saludó con su frustrante dulzura—, me sorprende que seas tan rápida, justo se me antojaba uno de estos.

—Oh, decidí pedir por ti antes de que llegaras, sabía que ese te gustaría.

 _¿Qué acabas de decir Takaishi? ¡Tú no pediste ese café!_

En aquel momento sentí ganas de delatarlo, de decirle a su novia que era mentira y que yo había sido quien eligió el café. Quería que Hikari lo regañara y que una pequeña conversación comenzara entre ambos, para que posteriormente se transformara en una más grande, finalmente uno de los dos diría " _creo que esto no está funcionando_ " y su relación habría acabado. Hikari no volvería a aparecerse por el café y mi lindo reino de hípsters seguiría intacto. Yo ocuparía el uniforme que me quedaba tan bonito y me reiría de los clientes en silencio como siempre lo hago.

Pero claro, yo era una buena persona y no destruiría aquella "adorable" relación.

—Bueno chicos, pueden llamarme cuando quieran algo—dije haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo por mantener aquella sonrisa en mi rostro—, ¡que disfruten su café!

Pero el mal momento no terminaba ahí: los googles de Takato seguían junto a su dueño esperando su café, como cuando Takuya se quedaba afuera de la puerta de su habitación esperando que ella terminara de arreglarse…

 _¡Suficiente! ¡Terminaste con Takuya hace más de diez años! ¡Es hora de superarlo, Izumi!_

—Lo siento por retirarme así como así, enseguida preparo tu capuccino.

—Está bien, supongo que tienes mucha gente que atender, ¿no?—respondió con una sonrisa— Supongo que debe ser un poco frustrante.

 _Sí, especialmente cuando hay parejas como esa de ahí restregándote en la cara que has estado soltera desde los diecisiete._

—Sí, un poco—me reduje a decir—. Por cierto, aquí tienes tu café.

—Ah, sí… gracias.

Para mi sorpresa, Takato no se fue a sentar, ni se alejó de ahí. En vez de eso se quedó a mi lado, mirando hacia la ventana mientras tomaba su café en silencio.

—¿Has hecho algo interesante últimamente?—preguntó rompiendo su propio silencio.

 _Sí, he salido a fiestas y he quedado lo suficientemente ebria como para quitarme la camiseta en medio de la pista de baile. ¡Ah, sí! He despertado en camas de desconocidos también._

—No mucho—mentí—, ¿qué hay de ti?

—Bueno, hace un par de días me reuní con Jenrya, Ruki y los demás—comenzó a contarme él—. Los digimon también estaban ahí. Hablamos de que tal vez deberíamos juntarnos con el resto de ustedes más seguidos. Quiero decir, ¿cuántas personas conoces que hayan viajado al digimundo?

—Los elegidos dicen haber conocido varios…

—"Los elegidos" siempre me pareció un nombre ridículo.

 _¿No soy la única que piensa eso?_

—Suena como una secta, ¿no?—pregunté entusiasmada ante el tema en común.

—¡Exacto!—exclamó él sonriente.

—Me pregunto en qué momento decidieron llamarse así a ellos mismos…—reflexioné en voz alta— Aunque, por cierto, ustedes tampoco pueden decir mucho. Es decir, ¿tamers? ¿Cuál es el sentido de ponerle un nombre en inglés?

—¡Oye! No critiques eso—regañó divertido—. Probablemente te reirías mucho más si nos llamáramos "domadores".

Dejé escapar una pequeña carcajada ante la idea.

—Tienes razón, no podría aguantar la risa.

Entonces Takato dejó el café de lado, mirando al suelo en silencio por un momento.

—Este… Izumi—dijo de la nada.

—¿Qué pasa, Takato?

—Dime… ¿Vas a hacer algo más tarde?

Parpadeé un tanto sorprendida ante la pregunta.

 _¿Acaso quiere invitarme a salir?_

—No, ¿por qué preguntas?—pregunté fingiendo innocencia.

—Bueno, quería preguntarte… ¿qué te parece si hacemos algo juntos?

Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y sus ojos miraban con adrenalina los míos mientras esperaba una respuesta. Su nerviosismo me recordó a aquellas veces en las que mis coqueteos lograban corromper la actitud imponente de Takuya y robarle unos sonrojos. Él solía bajar la cabeza y fingir que nada ocurría, pero Takato se mantenía rígido como una torre, sin intentar ocultarlo.

—¡Claro!—accedí— Supongo que está bien.

Él pareció relajarse tras haber oído aquello.

—Está bien, ¿qué tal si nos vemos a las diez en el café namae?

—Estupendo—respondí sonriente—, supongo que nos vemos ahí.

Entonces Takato se despidió y abandonó mi reino.

Yo, la princesa Izumi, me quedé sentada en mi trono, observando a la encantadora princesa Hikari, una huésped en mi reino, pasar la tarde con su novio.

Sin embargo esta vez no sentí repulsión hacia la imagen. En vez de eso, sentí cómo la escena me llenaba de esperanza.

* * *

—Supongo que este vestido está bien—dije para mí misma mientras observaba mi vestido negro.

A decir verdad, sabía que era yo la mujer que veía en el espejo, pero al mismo tiempo la sentía como una cáscara vacía: aquella mujer se veía demasiado feliz y perfecta como para ser yo misma.

—Está bien Izumi, es hora de partir.

Salí de mi apartamento y me subí al primer taxi que encontré, esperando en silencio hasta llegar al lugar acordado.

El restaurante era un lugar muy elegante, tal vez demasiado. Tenía preciosos adornos de estilo japonés que parecían carísimos y todos los meseros ocupaban kimonos burdeo.

 _Aunque claro, ninguno se veía tan bien como yo con mi uniforme de Starbucks._

Takato estaba esperando en una de las mesas junto a la ventana, y se pare sonriente al verme llegar al lugar.

—Buenas noches, Izumi—dijo dulcemente.

—Buenas noches—lo saludé de vuelta.

La cena transcurrió de forma tranquila. Ambos compartimos bastantes anécdotas sobre nuestro viaje al digimundo y las diferentes cosas que pasaron ahí.

—No sabes cuánto te envidio—le comenté en cierto punto de la noche—, tú tenías un compañero digimon ahí _todo_ el tiempo. Quiero decir, podías hablar con él y podías pedirle ayuda. Yo jamás pude hacer algo parecido con Kazemon o Zephyrmon ya que yo era prácticamente mi propio digimon.

—Bueno, tengo que admitir que no entiendo cómo lo hiciste, yo siempre tuve el apoyo de Guilmon, en todo lo que hacía. No sé cómo habría sido todo si es que yo mismo hubiera sido el digimon todo el rato…

Entonces la melancolía volvió a mí y mi mente fue a parar en esa persona de la cual quería olvidarme. De alguna manera nunca llegué a sentirme sola, ni siquiera siendo la única mujer del grupo. Takuya y los otros siempre estuvieron ahí preocupándose por mí y mi bienestar, incluso una vez nos hubiésemos ido del digimundo.

—¿Izumi? ¿Pasa algo?—preguntó Takato sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Ah? ¿Qué?—reaccioné yo—Oh, no es nada, solo estaba pensando.

Tomé un trozo de salmón antes de retomar el tema.

—Y cómo te decía—continué—. Qué te apuesto a que tener un compañero debe ser súper útil, puede ayudarte a hacer el aseo cuando no estás en casa o cocinar para ti cuando estás muy cansado.

—¿Cocinar y limpiar?—cuestionó él— Dudo que Guilmon o Terriermon harían eso. Renamon tal vez lo haría, pero en cuanto al resto… Quiero decir, ya tengo la imagen en mi cabeza de MarineAngemon llenando la habitación de burbujas o Terriermon sentado en el medio del desorden mientras dice "momantai". Guilmon… bueno, Guilmon probablemente desordenaría más intentando descubrir cómo usar la escoba.

Entonces ambos nos largamos a reír.

—No, si yo tuviera un digimon lo tendría bien criado: le enseñaría a ser de ayuda, estoy segura.

—Pues es más difícil de lo que crees.

A decir verdad, lo estaba pasando bien con Takato. Él era divertido, y muy dulce, además de que no intentaba demostrar superioridad o tomar la batuta de la conversación, lo que hacía sentirme aún más confiada.

Para cuando terminamos de comer, aún no quería despedirme, por lo que le hice una pequeña propuesta.

—¿Qué tal si damos una vuelta?

La noche estaba preciosa. El cielo parecía haberse despejado solamente para dejar las estrellas brillar. La luna parecía una pequeña pluma que había perdido su rumbo.

—Hace mucho que no la pasaba tan bien con un chico—le comenté mientras nos sentábamos en una banca.

—Gra-gracias—contestó colocándose nervioso súbitamente.

Takato era probablemente el chico más dulce con el que había hablado, y la verdad aquello me agradaba.

—Izumi… vamos a repetir esto otro día, ¿cierto?—preguntó volviendo a fijar su mirada en mí.

Yo le sonreí incluso aunque probablemente no se viera en la noche. No lo hacía para fingir u ocultar nada: simplemente quería hacerlo.

—Claro—le respondí—, serpia estupendo.

Y en el medio del silencio nocturno, otro par de voces se dejaron escuchar.

¿Conocen el dicho "la curiosidad mató al gato"? Pues está muy acertado, y ese momento no hizo más que comprobarlo.

Cuando me volteé a ver me topé con un ridículo par de googles caminando bajo la leve luz de un farol. En sus brazos caminaba feliz una rubia teñida en un vestido negro, un tanto parecido al mío.

Y yo sabía quién era el chico, y sabía que esos googles no eran de ningún otro idiota.

Aquel era Takuya sin duda alguna.

 _—Takuya, ¿qué es lo que más lindo de mí?—le preguntó una Izumi de dieciséis años a su novio._

 _Él la miró por un momento, pensando en su respuesta._

 _—Tu sonrisa—respondió mientras le tomaba la mano._

 _La rubia lo miró pensativa por un momento, para finalmente soltar su agarre y mirarlo con reproche._

 _—Eso es muy típico—le dijo—, no te creo. Dime qué es lo que más te gusta, en serio._

 _Takuya suspiró y la miró a los ojos con un deje de inseguridad._

 _—Sé que se supone que debo amar tus ojos otu sonrisa según los libros románticos, o tu cuerpo si se trata de estereotipos…—comentó fijando su vista en el suelo— Pero si me lo preguntas así, supongo que es el pelo._

 _Izumi parpadeó confundida ante la respuesta, tomando con su mano un mechón de su cabello y examinándolo meticulosamente._

 _—¿Mi… pelo?—dudó— Pero si no tiene ninguna forma en particular… ¿es porque soy rubia?_

 _Takuya asintió con las mejillas enrojecidas, aún sin levantar la mirada hacia ella._

 _—Takuya, ¿te gustan las rubias?_

 _—Sí, ¿algún problema con eso?_

 _Entonces Izumi comenzó a reír, divertida ante la respuesta de su novio._

 _—Entonces, supongo que no me teñiré—concluyó finalmente—. Al fin y al cabo si dejo de ser rubia puede que deje de gustarte._

—Yo sigo siendo rubia—murmuré con la vista fija en Takuya—, mi pelo no ha cambiado.

—Izumi, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Takato posando sus ojos en mi con preocupación.

—A él le gustaba mi pelo, él dijo que le gustaba mi pelo.

Sentí el primer par de lágrimas rodar por mis mejillas mientras él seguía mirando a su chica, la que traía en brazos justo como a mí me había llevado diez años atrás.

—Él dijo que era lo que más le gustaba de mí, ¿por qué esta con ella?

Crré los ojos debido a que estos me picaban. Las lágrimas ya eran imparables

—¡Ella ni siquiera es rubia! ¡¿Qué es lo que ve en ella?! ¡Ella no es mejor que yo! Ella… ella…

Entonces me di cuenta de que ambos me estaban mirando extrañados, y yo deseé en secreto que Takuya no me hubiera reconocido, que por aquel momento me hubiera olvidado.

Sin embargo decidí ser valiente. Alcé mi mano con lentitud y esbocé una sonrisa sin realmente ponerle empeño; de verdad no tenía ganas de sonreír.

Con un movimiento de mi palma, lo saludé, a ésar de que mi orgullo se hiciera trizas después de hacerlo.

Sin embargo él no saludó de vuelta, y en vez de eso solo apartó la mirada.

Entonces todo mi orgullo destruido se convirtió en lágrimas, y todas esas lágrimas me comenzaron a desbordar. Enrollé mis brazos alrededor de Takato sin hacerle pregunta alguna y enterré mi cara en su pecho. Me sentía débil y pequeña, como una flor marchita que estaba a punto de caer al suelo y ser tragada por la tierra.

Me gustó pensar que Takuya tuvo miedo del pasado, y que me evadió en un intento por huir de él. Así que, con eso en mente, lloré en el pecho de Takato sin saber cuánto tiempo había pasado.

—Todo estará bien, Izumi—me consoló Takato mientras comenzaba a acariciar mi cabeza.

Y entonces lo noté: aquel singular cosquilleo en mi estómago que no había sentido hace tanto tiempo…

Aquel cosquilleo que no había sentido hace diez años.

Me apareté de su cuerpo para mirarlo a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando los últimos diez años de mi vida parecieron aclararse.

—Takato, gracias—le murmuré mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Entre Takuya y yo hubo algo que jamás volveré a encontrar, porque Takuya solo hay uno sin importar cuántos googles encuentre en la calle. Sin embargo yo no lo amaba en el momento que abracé a Takato aquella noche, y tampoco lo hacía cada vez que miraba nuestra foto juntos. Mi amor por Takuya había desaparecido hace diez años, justo cuando él había dejado de lanzar los dados. Yo quería a alguien que me abrazara como él lo había hecho, y que me mirara como él lo había hecho, y al ser Takuya a quien yo recordaba me aferré a esa imagen y la llamé amor.

Pero la verdad es que yo podía amar a quien se me antojara, y no debía llorar por ese par de googles.

—Takato, perdóname por hacer esto.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué…?

Pero entonces él se quedó callado, y mis labios se posaron en los suyos sin que nada más importara.

Lo que yo tuve con Takuya no lo va a reemplazar nadie.

Pero lo que tuve con Takato, jamás lo tuve con Takuya.

 _—Izumi, a veces siento que no hacemos nada más que jugar—dijo un Takuya de quince con las mejillas coloradas._

 _—¿De qué hablas?—le respondió Izumi, su amiga de la infancia._

 _Él se quedó callado y apartó la mirada, sin embargo Izumi ya lo había entendido todo._

 _—Takuya, ¿yo te gusto?_

 _Él se quedó callado, sin atreverse a mirarla siquiera._

 _—Lo sabía—confirmó ella para sí misma—, yo te gusto._

 _Takuya no levantó la mirada por los siguientes minutos, mientras Izumi sonreía constante._

 _—Izumi—dijo él—, ¿y- y qué hay de ti? ¿Yo…? ¿Yo…?_

 _—Sí me gustas, Takuya—se adelantó la rubia—, desde hace bastante tiempo._

 _Y entonces Takuya levantó la mirada esperanzado._

 _—¡Izumi!—exclamó armándose de valor— ¡¿Quieres ser mi novia?!_

 _Mientras ella miraba a su amigo sorprendida, las dudas comenzaron a surcar su cabeza._

 _—Takuya, el amor también es un juego—reflexionó—, solo que mucho más peligroso._

 _—¡No me importa!—insistió él— ¡Estoy dispuesto a perder, y me esforzaré por ganar!_

 _Izumi miró a su amigo sorprendida, puesto que jamás se había imaginado un escenario así._

 _—Está bien, Takuya—aceptó finalmente—. Intentemos que éste juego no acabe en pérdidas._


End file.
